Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential device that is mounted mainly on a vehicle and to a washer that can be used in a differential device, a transmission device and the like.
Description of the Related Art
In a differential device, a washer in which one pinion gear side and one side gear side are integrally formed has already been disclosed (e.g. Japanese Patent No. 5198970). Since a conventional washer has a small contact area with a side gear, there is a possibility that it will not be able to fully receive the load of the side gear. In order to solve this problem, a technique of covering the side gear side with a washer by using the technique of a washer having a spectacles shape, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4857465, could be considered.
However, with a combination of these techniques, there is a possibility that a pinion gear back face part of the washer covering a back face of the pinion gear (differential gear) will be displaced due to rotational power in a rotational direction (ring gear rotational direction) of the side gear (output gear).